


【次鲁】我想和你一起生活 （2018年次鲁日贺文）

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：寻欢洞梗，通过墙上的洞与他人发生性行为；伪·与陌生人发生性关系；备注：无；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世





	【次鲁】我想和你一起生活 （2018年次鲁日贺文）

自顶楼某个房间传来 笛声，吹笛者倚着窗边，而窗口大朵郁金香。此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意。——《我想和你一起生活》茨维塔耶娃

随着鲁邦把烟蒂摁灭，屋里最后一点光亮消失了——已经是夜半，他们离拉斯维加斯还很有些距离，于是投宿到这间身处荒原的旅馆。这里距离亨德森好几公里——这是非法潜入赌城最近的一条路，只要穿过荒无人烟的的公路。

次元大介从浴室里出来，他没系领带，袖子卷到手肘，外套早就在进门的时脱了。应着他顺手开灯，矿洞似的屋子里亮起昏黄的光。鲁邦抬眼看看他，晃过去一听啤酒：“我说次元，不到一分钟，是我估错了时间，还是你太老了？”

“我连鸟都没掏。”次元大介哧地一声打开易拉罐，喝了一大口，啤酒带着汽泡滚过他的喉咙——他想起多年前在这破地方的经历，那个时候他喝的是波本，那液体简直是流淌的金子，他不记得自己喝了多少，但他记得那天自己上楼回到房间的时候，楼梯全都在自己的脚下跳舞。

于是次元大介放下啤酒，在鲁邦身边坐下，点了一支万宝路，火光一明一灭，男人吐出的雾模糊了两人的轮廓。鲁邦从他嘴里取过香烟，径自抽了起来，次元大介这才说：“刚才去浴室检查，之前住过这里……”

“厕所墙上有个洞。”鲁邦很自然地接下去，次元大介一下回过头，正对上面前人蓝黑色的眼睛，香烟的火光反射在瞳孔里，眼中仿佛住了一整个星夜，“难道不是吗？我也住过。”

……

次元大介刚刚结束一份暗杀工作，但一时没法合法地离开拉斯维加斯——他的计划天衣无缝，但是有个无耻毛贼正当时搞了个大新闻，惹来不少条子。于是次元大介在尘土飞扬的荒芜之路上开了一整天——当他在这处旅店停下时，已经分辨不出车子原本的颜色。

那天不知道是什么节日，也不知道这个从哪里来了这么多人，旅店的一层成了酒馆，次元大介在房间里放下吉他箱便摸索着昏暗的楼梯向下：他焦渴的喉咙需要酒精，而且这屋子简直像用木板拼的，隔音效果差到他以为自己会被楼下尖利的土笛声和豪放的大笑震到半空中——怎么可能睡着。

但是喝了不知多少酒之后，一切就不一样了，他那个时候还年轻得足以让自己在入夜时分喝醉，亦或者，没来由的狂欢气氛令人分不清白昼和黑夜。酒精对神经元信息交流的压制令他没有任何明显的感觉，他甚至主动牵起两个红裙子的女郎跳了一段，还对才穿上新马刺的青年轻浮地笑，甚至在上楼时吹口哨。接着他推开自己的房门，跌跌撞撞地进到浴室——他还没醉过头，于是脱下裤子，坐到马桶上，但他才发现自己不清楚刚刚是打算洗澡，放尿，还是单纯想遛遛鸟。

于是他有些懊丧地站起身，额头靠在左边儿的木板墙上，试图靠拽自己的皮带把裤子提起来，但频频失败，这令他情绪焦躁，朝着隔音级差的墙骂了两句脏话，直到对面屋里似乎有人迟疑着说了些什么，他这才反应过来自己还在捶墙，隔壁应该也住了人，那家伙说：“……我说老兄……下面……”

此时的鲁邦三世正坐在自己浴室的地板上，他感觉糟透了，他几小时前在公路上被不二子抛下，半小时前又被一个健硕如牛的女人在楼下酒馆拼命揩油。他不确定自己回房在浴室地板上坐了多久，但当隔壁开始敲墙的时候，他侧过头去，注意到了那个洞，比拳头略大一下的墙洞，以及墙后低声咒骂些有的没的男人的大老二。这下他有些明白了，嘻嘻笑起来，那是一个和自己一样的醉鬼，不不不，他绝对喝得更多，以至于都找不准这个洞，不过他还真有个大家伙。于是鲁邦几乎是爬到那洞边地提醒他：“我说老兄，如果你也想泄泄火，就把你的兄弟向下点儿。”

次元大介也看到了那个洞，意外的规整。他一时无法分辨出其中含义，但是他的感官在倾听刚才隔壁来声音时被放大了。他撸了两把自己的大伙计，半勃，接着塞进了那个洞里：他也不知道他这么做的目的是什么，大概就是人类最本源的恶心。

鲁邦在墙后看得一清二楚，他笑得俏皮而得意。几乎是在看到那个玩意儿的瞬间靠过去，他握住了那根阴茎，急不可耐地上下套弄，那大鸡巴迅速在他手中膨胀，然后他便张口将这根大老二含住吮吸起来。直扑面上的气味提醒了他这一切并不是酒后的幻觉，连同被对面男人龟头渗出的急不可耐的前液也是。他的手很自然地上下撸动起那些不能被口腔好好照顾的部分。对面的男人发出了低低的呻吟，这令鲁邦加快了套弄速度。他灵活的舌头乖巧地顺着顶端的缝隙仔细舔弄，并且仍调皮地时不时停下，侧过头去吮吸一下被他的唾液弄得湿漉漉的柱身。

次元大介在被含住的瞬间浑身一激灵，他觉得有人照着自己脑干来了一拳——他说不清自己是一下清醒了，还是更加糊涂了。只知道自己情不自禁地向下看——好看的薄唇，正透过那个奇怪的洞津津有味地吮吸自己的老二，次元大介几乎被自己所看到的弄得眼前一黑。等他他稍稍回过神回过神，就看见隔壁的男人伸出舌头，舌苔不断挤压自己不知何时早已涨得不行海绵体：次元大介这才发现自己已经硬的不行，龟头抵迫着对面男子的喉道————那绝对是个男人，下颚远比女人有力，这个男人正跪在地上，隔着木板墙，顺从地含紧陌生人的大屌，来不及吞下的口水划过他下巴，次元大介发出含混的声音，不知道是想诅咒还是感叹。

隔壁的男人正是十足的急不可耐，次元大介把他发出的响亮的吸吮声尽收耳中，他的心中燃起一股无名火：这个拥有美好口腔的尤物是如此的欠操和不知羞耻——“下流胚，有多少人操过你这张小嘴？”

对面没有回答，只是加快了吞咽的速度，简直可以说不顾一切的吸着次元大介的老二，挺俏的鼻尖埋进男人下体的毛发中，不断变换角度搔刮次元的下腹。

鲁邦上下摆动他的头，嘴唇形成完美的圆形包裹着男人粗大的屌，对方这次畅快地呻吟出来。于是鲁邦加剧摆动，越发毫无廉耻地操自己的嘴。次元大介不得不紧紧扣住眼前木板的上缘，阻止自己用力过猛拆毁他们间的阻碍，他现在眼前重叠的木纹似乎在一瞬间爆开，冲垮他的身子，让他本来就晕乎乎的大脑更是无法思考——洞那边儿的婊子几乎是用咬人的方式给他来了个不算完美的深喉，然后次元大介就这么交代在他喉咙里了，只是他没有立刻软下去。紧接着，他就听到了隔壁皮带解开，裤子落到脚踝的声音。

鲁邦哧哧地笑出了声，他的嘴角还没擦干净，两颊的坨红色略略退去，他知道自己让男人爽了，也知道这不是所有的；于是他舔舔嘴唇，提高有些沙哑的声音：“听着，还有更棒的，想试试吗？”

“……操。”次元大介倒是把这句听得真真切切，他无意识地抚上自己的阴茎，深呼吸——没错，他想操对面这个尚未见面的坏家伙，现在就想操他的屁股想到疯。

鲁邦一下拽掉裤子，他从洗手台上挤了点儿护手霜或是身体乳，在掌心胡乱搓两下。坚信那根发烫的阳具还会回来似的死死盯着洞口，而满是润滑的手指已经钻入了自己的后穴。用插在后穴里的手指来来回回地戳刺着，他为对方准备自己，就在他终于插进了第四根手指的时候，他渴望的阴茎又出现在了洞口，鲁邦三世毫不犹豫的正过身，贴上去。

次元大介把顶端抵在流着润滑液的小穴口，带着一点犹豫，慢慢撑开男子的环状肌，有些多余的液体被挤出，缓慢顺着大腿和睾丸流到次元看不见的地方去了。对面的男人的淫叫声越来越大，伴随着不断深入的侵犯逐步变得不可抑制，那娇红穴口兴奋的蠕动起来，混杂着乎无法承受的哽咽，粗大的柱体被越发紧逼，次元大介忍不住哼出声，摆动自己的腰，提起劲儿一下下操他，他知道另一边陌生的男人绝对爱死这个了。

“天……哈啊……”鲁邦三世张大嘴呼吸着，仿佛一条被被捕捞上岸的鱼，他的皮肤因为酒精和性爱而微微泛起粉色，像是被剥开贝壳的，鲜美可口的蚌脂。尖叫溢出他的喉咙，仿佛是在宣布某种难堪的胜利一般：他挺着自己的臀部紧紧贴着墙壁，不断迎合身后人，撞击得墙板发出吱呀的抗议声，他差点被干得趴在地上，却还是拼命向后挤。然而，这些都还不够，渐渐地，鲁邦开始觉得有墙板相阻隔的距离无疑是隔靴挠痒，欲望只能被缓解却不尽兴——他不停地调整角度，试图找到能让他尖叫的那点。

“是的，那里…！”鲁邦听见自己不知羞耻的叫喊声，隐隐感到脸颊上带着被操出的泪水：他在醉酒的情况下被糊里糊涂操过那条紧绷的弦，直接上三垒。他红肿小穴一波波绞紧，大力压迫着另一侧男人的阴茎，紧接着鲁邦就被灌满了，少量液体小幅喷溅出来 —— 很不错，男人从自己身体里拔出的时候，鲁邦三世还没反应过来，他只听到楼下笛子的鸣叫夹杂在人群的狂欢里。

……

次元大介从床上坐起来的时候是清晨，他不确定自己昨晚有没有给鲁邦讲自己在这间旅店里的风流往事，但他很确定自己现在听到浴室里传来冲澡的水声——鲁邦去洗澡了，等等，啊，没关系，昨天检查过了，墙上的洞早被糊死了。接着他就知道自己一大清早醒来的原因——恼人的土笛不知为何滴滴答答叫个不停，就像多年前一样烦人——自顶楼某个房间传来 笛声，吹笛者倚着窗边，而窗口大朵郁金香。此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意。

（全文完）

写在最后的话：

现在状态是稳定的，但不知道之后会怎么样，所以先走一步。等我好了，回来给你做饭吃，咱们就尽挑荤菜吃，甜蜜蜜的吃，都过幸福的生活。那么后会有期，记得，老子真的爱你。

来自 爱你的张湘玉


End file.
